While the method and apparatus of the present invention are primarily intended for use in the cutting and creasing of plastic sheeting, and will be illustrating and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that sheeting of other material having similar characteristics may also be worked. While the use of air pressure or suction in the working of sheet material is not broadly new, applicant's specific structure and method are simpler, faster and more economical then those found in the prior art. Representative of the prior art are the below listed U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,549,961; 3,226,458; 2,589,022; 3,321,647; 2,691,797; 3,238,031;
The above patents are not of sufficient pertinence to require discussion.